Oneshots of Worm
by Zdisslava
Summary: Worm Crossover Oneshots of Taylor completely owning the Endbringers using alternate powers. I will turn these into full stories eventually, but feel free to borrow. Just give me credit for the idea.


Just little oneshot crossovers of Taylor taking down Enbringers using alternate powers. First up is Kantai Collection.

Background: Instead of being human, Taylor is a shipgirl of a combination of the Montanna class and TillmanIII, though of my own design. Instead of being a single ship- she embodys five. Danny and Annette were part of a secret project during the 1980's after Behemeth first showed, dedicated to creating a weapon that could take the Enbringers, and if necessarry Zion. Taylor was created, but was unable to access her weapons and full capabilities, and was deamed a failier. Danny and Annette, whose DNA was the base for Taylor, adopted her after quitting the project. Prior to the locker, Taylor was 5ft tall, weighed 350lbs, could ignore up to 9mm gunfire, and bench 900lbs. She keeps her abilities a secret, except for Emma.

At the Locker inciddent, which is at the begining of the school year in September rather than after Christmas for certain reasons, Sophia, who was warned by Emma, secures Taylor with brute cuffs before shoving her in. The realization that Emma finally gave out her last secret causes Taylor to push her limits, granting full access to her shipgirl abilities. Taylor practices her abilities in her parents basement, which is connected to a pocket demention that housed the laboratory.

After taking Lung down in October, Taylor joins the Undersiders, as well as befriending Vista and the other Wards minus Shadowstalker.

On discovering that Coil kidnapped Dinah, Taylor confronts Coil. Coil then tries to kill the Undersiders, including Aisha, Dinah, the Travellers, and Noel when they turned on him, and Vista, who was helping. Taylor ressurects Tattletale, Bitch, Aisha, Noel-curing her in the process- Marrissa, Jessica, and Vista by turning them into shipgirls, though she can't convert guys. Tattletale then defeats Coil with a full broadside in both his Timelines. All subsequently join Vista in the Wards. Aisha, when she discovers that Grue died protecting her, retriggers with his power without the Manton Limit, meaning it can go inside someone, and fully dampens sound.

The 8 girls later develope feelings for each other, and while they are in love with eachother, they usually split in two groups: Taylor, Tattletale, Vista and Aisha, and Marissa, Jessica, Noel, and Bitch.

Taylor's ship specs are as follows- these are for one ship. When Taylor acesses more than one, multiply accordingly:

Displacement: 152,960 tonnes.

Armor:

Sidebelt: 32.1 inches/818mm

Lower sidebelt: 14.4in/366mm

Bulkhead fore: 36in/914mm

Bulkhead aft: 30.5in/774mm

Babbet fore: 41.6in/1082mm

Babbet aft: 36in/914mm

Turret: 45in/1144mm

Deck: 18.6in/472mm

Armament:

Main: 24 (4turretsx6guns) 16inx50caliber Mark 7

Secondary: 20 5inx54

AA: 40 40mm Oilieron

56 20mm Bofurs

Propulsion:

24 Babcock&Wilcox Boiliers, 4 turbines: 636,000shp/474Mwtz

Other:

2 catapolts

4 Kingfisher Seaplanes.

Speed: 37knots/ *Taylor's top speed remains the same unless she accesses her other ships' boiliers without going full ship, which changes her weight. When only one ship is accessed with the others power, her speed is 185knots diue to not having the extra weight. When all five are accessed, it drops back to 37knots. This is even possible in her base form, which weighs 15,296lbs.*

If anyone has more questions on Taylor's shipgirl abilities, feel free to ask. I spent weeks researching the numbers and I can tell you exactly how I got them.

Whelp, on with the fic. In this scene, it's Taylor vs the Smirgh, at Canberra:

The Enbringer alarm jolted them from their menange é octo. Quickly summoning their shipgirl clothing in lieu of taking the time to actually change, though considering they were transparent bikinis it wasn't much better, the seven hurried to the briefing room. Dennis, Dean, and Carlos were there with Miss. Militia and Armsmaster, who was tinkering with his helmet.

"Sup Armsy?" Taylor asked.

Armsmaster frowned at her as he always did at her sea-through g-string microbikini, though she was the only one that could get away with caling him Armsy. "The Smirgh is attacking Canberra."

Taylor nodded at that. She'd been itching to test her main guns against the ones she was built to destroy; that fact that the Smirgh was the weakest of the three only meant it would be a fairly good test. "When do we leave?"

Armsmaster shook his head. "You aren't going anywhere."

Taylor's eyes widdened. _"Aisha, cover my insides."_ she sent over their link, _"I'm_ _going to need more power."_

She felt the oily feeling of the darkness as it surrounded her insides, and she began igniting her boiliers. As the first two of her 118 cold boiliers began to fire, the explosion loud in her ears, bringing her count to 10 she exclaimed alloud, "WHAT?!"

"I understand how you feel," Miss Militia interjected, "but you need a psych evaluation before you can be cleared."

Taylor nodded even as two more boiliers fired, the explosions echoing in her ears. "Ok, I can understand where you're coming from," she concedded, "but facing the Endbringers is what I was BORN to do, the REASON for my very EXISTANCE. I won't even have to get within the range of her scream."

Armsmaster sighed. "Be that as it may, it's just too much a risk, especially since you're a Ward. "

Two more boiliers lit within Taylor. Standing, she gave a sharp nod. She had 14 boiliers out of 120 lit, giving her 361,000horsepower. In her base form, more than enough. "I see then," she said with an resigned, accepting nod.

Armsmaster nodded. "I'm glad that you understand."

Taylor nodded. "Yes." She looked him in the eye, her battleship gray orbs filled with determination. "I'll have to do this on my own." she stated.

Everyone blinked, before Taylor dove for the window. One hundred pounds of bulletproof glass met 15 thousand, 296 pounds of furious American steel. Needless to say, the steel won. Glass shattered everywhere as Taylor somersalted through the window before landing neatly on the water with a splash.

Over her radio she said, "This is BB-70 USS NEW HAMPSHIRE: ON THE MOVE!"

She opened to flank...only to fall flat on her back, arms flailing as her legs shot out from underneath her.

"Owwwww," she moaned, rubbing her bare buttox as she got to her feet.

 _"You OK Tay,"_ Vista/ _New Jersey_ asked over the link.

 _"Yeah I'm_ _good,"_ Taylor responded, _"Just remind me to be careful starting at flank in base form unless_ _I'm only at like,_ _one boilier."_

 _"Taylor?"_

 _"Yeah_ _TT?"_

 _"Becarefull starting at flank in base form_ _unless you're at, like,_ _one boilier."_

Taylor rolled her eyes as chuckling sounded through the radio from the others. _"Thanks TT."_

 _"Welcome,"_ Tattletale/ _Arizona_ chirpped. _"And Taylor,"_ she said, her voice serious, _"Feel free to use_ those _."_

Taylor's eyes widdened, _"But.."_

 _"You can control_ what _they damage."_

Taylor blinked, then nodded. Eyes turning to the channel she said, "Let's try this again."

She slowly began to skate forward, water churning behind, then forming a giant wave as she moved faster and faster, diappearing over the horizen in seconds as she reached her current top speed a sonic boom sounding several times as she breached the sound barrier.

"431,307.426Knots," Aisha/ _Albacore_ muttered. "I'm sooooo jealous."

"Doesn't help that it's not even 12 percent power," Dinah/ _Wisconsion_ added.

"That girl'll be the death of me," Armsmaster muttered, shaking his head. "What are the chances of her repelling the Smirgh?"

"Zero percent," Dinah said, _"Killing_ the Smirgh on the other hand..."

Her shit eating grin told Armsmaster all he needed.

(SGT)

Taylor was having an absolute ball as she sprinted, her churning arms and legs sending large waves in her wake. Seawater breaking against her hull, the smell of the sea surrounding her, the sea hers to command... It was one of the perks of being of shipgirl.

Suddenly a man pulled up right beside her.

"Hi Legend," Taylor exclaimed exuberently.

"Hello New Hampshire," Legend said.

"Sent to keep an eye on me eh?"

Legend shrugged. "Just figured I would since no one else can keep up with you. You certainly surprised a lot of people when you took off that fast."

Now it was Taylor's turn to shrug. "Surprised myself too honestly. Never had cause to go this slow."

Legend blinked at the contradiction. "Beg your pardon?"

Taylor grinned. "You know how I'm 5 ships right?"

Legend groaned. "Still not sure how that works."

"Me neither to be honest," Taylor said with a shrug, "Anyways, I have to admit that I fudged my test scores, otherwise I would've destroyed the Rig, and most of the Eastern Seaboard."

Legend's eyes widdened at that. "Really? Not even the Endbringers have THAT much power."

Taylor nodded. "Yep. And they kinda do. Leviathan sank Kuyuushu and Newfoundland remember? Anyways, I was built to destroy them, so it makes sense that I can too. That's not even the absolute top teir of my power either. If I wanted, I could wipe out the whole world in a single shot."

Legend had to catch himself from falling out of the sky in shock at that, though Taylor made sure to take a picture at the flabbergasted look on his face. "What on Earth do you have that can render that much power?"

Taylor sighed a little as she made landfall. "Are you a World War 2 buff?"

Legend nodded. "I served on the Missouri durring the Gulf in the 90's, just before I triggered."

Taylor nodded, transitioning to one of the rivers. "Ever hear of Katie Rounds?"

Legend's jaw dropped. "You're _shitting_ me!" he breathed.

Taylor slid to a stop within 20 miles of Canberra, absently noticing that she hadn't disturbed the ground at all. "I don't think I'll ever use them though."

Without another word, Taylor summoned her riggings.

Unlike the soft puff of air that accompanied her when she summoned her loaded aircraft catapult that was her favorite antipersonnel weapon, or the stiff breeze of the partial summoning of half of one of her hulls for the 40 and 20mm guns she'd used against Lung in her first fight, there was a huge explosion of compressed air as all five of her hulls appeared, her five fore on her left, her five aft on her right, the names and classification numbers proudly displayed in black against the battleship gray. Large 30ftx15ft American and the respective state flags proudly flew from each of her five masts, cloth whipping madly in the hurricane force winds from the summoning of the absolute strongest riggings ever designed. Light from the noon day sun gleamed from each turret, but what caught Legend's eyes was the main gun turrets: instead of the 4x3 gun mounts he'd somewhat expected of the embodiment of the Montanna Class, each turret contained 6 guns. He knew of only _one_ class that had had that. "You're a TILLMAN CLASS?!"

Taylor/ _USS NEW HAMPSHIRE_ grinned, her main guns whirring as they obtained firing solution. "Redesigned as an actual battleship. I can tank a full broadside from my guns."

Hacking into Dragon's communications, she started a very familiar AC/DC song.

Despite the obsurdity of the human battlship class, Legend laughed at the choice. "You certainly have style."

Taylor's grin as she glanced back at him threatened to split her face. "Yup! You ma~y wanna brace yourself." She turned her head foreward, steel eyes locked on the horizen, her radar eyes locked on the floating form of the Smirgh surrounded by whirling metal nearly twenty miles away. "And you MAY. Want. To. Cover. Your. Ears." Tapping into the com she shouted: "EMERGENCEY! ALL UNITS THIS IS _USS NEW HAMPSHIRE_ OF BROCKTON BAY! ARTILLERY INBOUND!"

She started the lyrics: "Thunder!"

The greatest naval guns in the history of man roared in anger for the first time in twenty years.

 _(OW)_

Eidolon/David sighed as he floated in the air on break, suffering from guilt: should he use a power to help out more and risk loosing a useful power for against Zion, or go ahead and save these people now, and risk them dying in the longrun anyway. He sighed. Sometimes he wished that he wasn't the most powerful parahuman on Earth.

His thouhts were interrupted as Dragon chirped from his armband: "Eidolon! Someone is hacking the..."

Dragon was drowned out by a very familiar guitar riff, one he hadn't heard since he'd served with Andrew and Rebecca on on "Big Mo": AC/DC's Thunderstruck.

Despite himself, he grinned.

"Someone's got bad timing," Rebecca/Alexandria said, floating beside him.

"EMERGENCEY! ALL UNITS THIS IS _USS NEW HAMPSHIRE_ OF BROCKTON BAY! ARTILLERY INBOUND!"

The two members of the Triumvarit looked at one another in confusion. "Wha-"

The lyrics started and the cape shouted: "THUNDER!"

BOOM!

They're eyes widdened; even after twenty years they'd NEVER forget that sound: the sound of 16inchx50caliber Mark 7 guns going off. The two grinned; there was only one thing to say to that, and the two former marines shouted to the heavens: "HOORAH!"

Idly, the two wondered what Legend, who they knew was at ground zero for the Return of the Battleship, thought about it.

Legend screamed like a little girl as he fought to stay in the sky against the concussive wave of air from the firing of 24 of _USS NEW HAMPSHIRE_ 's 120 mainguns, each gun belching flames reaching over a hundred feet in legnth, the very ocean deforming from the force of the guns.

He barely recovered before Taylor spoke again.

"Thunder!"

BOOM!

24 guns, this time of her Montanna hull, roared in response. This time Legend shifted into his inmatierial light form, the concussive wave passing through him harmlessly. Though he felt his form shimmer from the very heat.

"THUNDER!"

BOOM!

Eidolon and Alexandria, having completely abandoned their stoic cape persona, whooped and cheered as again the guns roared their anger towards one of the beings that threatened the existence of humanity for the third time.

It didn't matter the sound was much louder than usual, their only thought about that was that the shiphuman had managed to summon the real life ships of the Iowa class and was using the six forward guns in concert.

"Still," Alexandria said, "We'll have to tell her not to hack into the coms nextime."

"THUNDER!"

Again the fifty cals barked.

Then the two blinked, so caught up in the excitement of the old guns that they'd actually forgotten something. "Hold on," Alexandria said, "Canberra's _landlocked_ by _90 miles."_

"THUNDER!" the caped barked.

BOOM! Her guns responded for the fifth time.

Eidolon blinked. "Huh. You're right. How's this happening?"

"THUNDER!" The cape cried again.

BOOM! her guns roared for the sixth time.

Alexandria shrugged. "No idea. I'm just glad it's happening."

"THUNDER!" the cape barked for the seventh time.

BOOM! the guns roared.

"Me too," Eidolon responded, "Though since the cape could summon the catapolt and a couple of 20mms, she must've been holding back during testing."

"THUNDER!" the cape cried louder than before for the eighth time.

BOOM!

Alexandria nodded. "Honestly I don't blame her. She would've wiped out the rig."

"THUNDER!"

BOOM!

Taylor grinned as she prepared to finsh her salvo: Each hull, minus her namesake, which had fired once- had fired twice with the normal, armor piercing rounds. Now though, all 120 of her main cannons were loaded with the Katie nuclear shell. Concentrating, she shrank the shells 1000 times. Not only did this increase the density of the shell enough to burrow all the way into the heart of the Endbringer, but also increased the out put of each shell to 23 Megatons. She also set the explosion to harm only the Endbringer; no need to whipe Australia off the face of the Earth.

Turning the mic off she told Legend, "Brace yourself Ledge. I'm firing full broadside."

Eye widdening Legend ducked behind her as she shouted for the last time: "THUNDER!"

 _ **BOOM!**_ thunder shook the Earth as all 120 guns roared, waves kicked up by the wake.

Legend groaned, rubbing his ears. They _had_ to have heard that in Canberra.

Alexandria and Eidolon, and pretty much everyone else, were absolutely floored as the loudest explosion ever heard came over the radio.

"What the _HELL_ was that!?" Eidolon exclaimed.

Alexandria shook her head. "Ablsolutely no idea."

"I was caught in the middle of a railroad track," Taylor sang.

"Thunder!" Every cape shouted, caught up in the excitement.

"I looked round And I knew there was no turning back."

"Thunder." the capes responded.

A huge explosion reached their ears, this time _not_ over the radio. Alexandria and Eidolon looked at each other. What could cause that? It _sounded_ like the guns, but...

"My mind raced, And I thought what could I do?" Taylor sang, drawing their attention.

"Thunder!" the capes shouted.

"And I knew There was no help, no help from you!"

Eidolon spotted them first. "Alex look!"

Alexandria looked and her eyes widdened in shock. They'd thought that Taylor was a regular Montanna, or even an Iowa. They were wrong.

"Thunder!" the capes shouted!

24 flaming tracers came barreling towards the Smirgh like the dogs of Hell. But not in nine groups of three, but four groups of six each.

The two shared a look. There was only _one_ group that had four sixgun turrets proposed. "She's Tillman." Alexandria breathed.

"Look at the Smirgh," Eidolon smirked.

"Sound of drums beating in my heart!"

Alexandria did so, and wished she'd had a camera as the Smirgh seemed to do a double take before realling in shocked horror as all two dozen shells SLAMMED home.

"The thunder of guns,

Tore me apart!"

For a brief second, nothing happened as the 2700lb shells burrowed deep into the Endbringer, her tissue that had bounced attackes all the time giving way like...well...tissue before the best dam armor piercing round ever developed by _mankind,_ the mistical shipgirl properties letting it ignore the density of the Endbringer by almost 10%.

"You've been..."

Then it happend: explosions rocked the area as all 24 shells detonated, sending a dense cloud of debries into the air that rattled against cape produced forcefields.

"THUNDERSTRUCK!"

Eidolon grinned. "I'd say her timing was perfect."

"Yes," Alexsandria breathed as the debries cloud exploded outward from the Smirgh telekenetic force. Black ichor driped from 24 craters across her fifteen foot tall body, Half her face completely gone. Before she could do anything else though another two dozen shells found their mark.

"Hey guys," came USS NEW HAMPSHIRE's voice over the radio as another volley found its mark. "How's the weather?"

"Raining ichor actually," Eidolon said.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady," Dragon said irate as the third volley found it's mark. "You should know better than to hack coms during an Endbringer battle."

The forth volley slammed home.

"How else was I supposed to warn you in time?" Taylor asked.

"Through your armband!"

"I didn't have one," Talyor deadpaned as the fifth salvo struck, "Armsy wouldn't let me come. Had to sprint here on my own."

Dragon hesitated, long enough that sixth volley was striking the Endbringer as she responded. "Next time, ask."

"K."

"So, you're actually a Tillman class?" Alexandria asked.

"I prefer Montanna thank you," Tatlor said as the seventh volley arrived, taking off more flesh.

"Montanna's didn't have four sixgun turrets." Alexandria retorted.

"I don't have /four/ sixgun turrets."

The eighth volley slammed into what was left of the Endbringer, now reduced to a vague humannoid that was covered in dripping black blood.

Alexandria and Eidolon blinked, not understanding how she doesn't have 4x6guns. "Huh?"

The nineth volley slammed home.

"I have _twenty_ sixgun turrets."

Their jaws dropped. "What?!"

Taylor grinned. "Uh...You ma~y wanna brace yourselves for the next one. They're Katies."

Their eyes widened as 10 dozen shells in twenty groups of 6 slammed into the Smirgh.

The nuclear rounds, each having a yeild of 23kilotons, increased to 23 megatons each via shrinkage, exploded.

There was a blinding flash and a thunderous roar as gale force winds whipped through the air, a fat mushroom cloud forming from the blast.

When it cleared, there was absolutely nothing left of the Smirgh, while the city still stood. Not even the glass had been touched by the nuclear blast.

"You have a _lot_ of explaining to do young lady," Alexandria said angrilly.

Tayor gulped.


End file.
